


Ritus ab Sanatio Adamo: The Rite of Healing Love

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Denial, Drama, Erotica, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Romance, Sex Magic, Slash, multi-chapter, slow seduction, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>When he had finally recognized his feelings for what they were, Harry had vowed that he would never tell anyone.  It was a secret he had every intention of taking to his grave.  Now, however, in light of the situation, Harry no longer had that luxury.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bestmates_xmas)[**bestmates_xmas**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bestmates_xmas) Holiday Gift Exchange. Happy Christmas, [](http://shocolate.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.dreamwidth.org/)! I hope that you enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/) for accidentally and unknowingly providing me with the inspiration for this piece, to [](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thesteppyone**](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/) who brainstormed with me and cheered me on every step of the way, to [](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oncelikeshari**](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta/britpick, [](http://nolagal.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**nolagal**](http://nolagal.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta work, and to our wonderful mod, [](http://kerryblaze.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kerryblaze**](http://kerryblaze.dreamwidth.org/) for hosting the exchange.

**Title:** _Ritus ab Sanatio Adamo:_ The Rite of Healing Love (Part 1/2)  
 **Summary:** _When he had finally recognized his feelings for what they were, Harry had vowed that he would never tell anyone. It was a secret he had every intention of taking to his grave. Now, however, in light of the situation, Harry no longer had that luxury._  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or any aspect of the Harry Potter series.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Epilogue Compliant, some moderate angst (but I promise it isn't anything too terrible), minor references to Ron/Hermione, and past Harry/Ginny, rimming, oral sex, anal sex, and sex magic.  
 **Word Count:** 10,398  
 **Author's Note:** Written for the 2009 [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bestmates_xmas)[**bestmates_xmas**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bestmates_xmas) Holiday Gift Exchange. Happy Christmas, [](http://shocolate.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.dreamwidth.org/)! I hope that you enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/) for accidentally and unknowingly providing me with the inspiration for this piece, to [](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thesteppyone**](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/) who brainstormed with me and cheered me on every step of the way, to [](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oncelikeshari**](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta/britpick, [](http://nolagal.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**nolagal**](http://nolagal.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta work, and to our wonderful mod, [](http://kerryblaze.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kerryblaze**](http://kerryblaze.dreamwidth.org/) for hosting the exchange.

 _Ritus ab Sanatio Adamo_ : The Rite of Healing Love

  
Time stood still as Harry sat by his best mate's bedside, clutching at his hand. Ron had been unconscious for several hours now and although the hospital staff at St. Mungo's assured him that he should wake up soon, Harry knew he wouldn't be able rest until he saw for himself that Ron was alright.

Harry leaned forward, rested his forehead alongside their joined hands on the bed and concentrated as if the sheer force of his will could bring Ron back from his curse induced slumber. "Come on, mate," he whispered. "Please wake up."

He started upright at a sound from the doorway and he turned to meet Hermione's worried gaze. Harry wordlessly rose to his feet, allowing Hermione to take his place in the lone chair in Ron's hospital room. He stood behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as he asked, "What did the healers say?"

"It's too soon for them to tell," Hermione said quietly. "They can't determine the full extent of the damage until Ron wakes up."

Harry hung his head. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not, Harry."

"Yes it is, Hermione. That curse was meant for me. It _should_ have been me!"

"Don't say things like that!" Hermione scolded. "It was Ron's choice to step in the path of that curse to protect you. If the situation was reversed you would have done the same for him in a heartbeat."

Harry took a deep breath and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "You're worried, we both are, but you need to learn to stop blaming yourself."

"I'll try."

"Good."

They watched Ron sleep in companionable silence until suddenly Ron's eyes flew open as he called out, "Harry!"

Harry instantly rushed forward and knelt beside Ron's bed. "I'm here, mate. It's okay, we're safe."

"You're in hospital, Ron," Hermione explained gently. "Harry and I are here."

"Where are the kids?" Ron asked.

"They're still at Hogwarts, love," said Hermione soothingly.

"When the healers told us you would wake up soon, we thought it would be better if we didn't worry them," Harry added.

Healers quickly began filing into the room, eager to begin examining their patient more thoroughly now that he was awake.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask for you and Mrs. Weasley to leave so that we can attend to our patient," Healer Robins said gently.

"We'll be back, mate," Harry murmured as he reluctantly rose to his feet and walked to the waiting area with Hermione. He took a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs, propped his elbows upon his knees and hid his face in his hands.

"You don't look well, Harry," Hermione commented as she laid a comforting arm around his shoulder. "You haven't stopped since you brought Ron here, and you need to take care of yourself."

"I need to be here, Hermione," Harry insisted. "I can't leave him."

"Ron will be fine. Healer Robins told me that the tests should take several hours at least. You should go home and get some rest. I'll stay and I promise to let you know as soon as I know more."

Harry hesitated until Hermione said firmly, "You know that Ron did not step in front of that curse just for you to wind up in hospital anyway because you didn't take care of yourself."

He stood up with a sigh and promised, "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Hermione gave him a hug and whispered, "I'll see you then."

He nodded, walked over to the visitor's Floo, threw in a handful of powder, and emerged in the fireplace of his tiny flat. He had been living here for nearly three years now since his divorce from Ginny, and to call the place tiny was actually a rather generous description. It was only necessary for him to take five steps in order to cross from one side of the flat to the other and the place was perpetually silent.

It didn't always bother him, but the stark silence that greeted him on his arrival felt cold and oppressive, so he quickly entered the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower just so he could hear the sound. Feeling slightly more at ease without the silence ringing in his ears, he stripped off his official Auror's robes and stepped into the shower. He made the water as hot as he could manage and closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he stood beneath the spray. He stood there without moving for a long time and tried to let his stress and worry melt off of him with the hot water.

It didn't work, so he got out and towelled dry. Without bothering to throw on a pair of pants, he collapsed in his bed. As he huddled beneath his blankets, every little detail of the disastrous raid played as if in slow motion in his mind. He was tense, and despite his exhaustion, he knew that sleep would not come easy for him. Even though Ron appeared to be alright, he couldn't manage to dispel the uneasy feeling deep in his gut. He stared up at the ceiling and waited until his exhaustion finally won out over his worry and he drifted off to sleep.  


*****

  
He was awakened a few hours later when Pig arrived with a message from Hermione. The little owl had never outgrown his hyperactive enthusiasm and Harry had to pluck him out of the air in order to get him to hold still long enough for him to retrieve the letter.

A quick scan of the parchment revealed that Ron's test results should be in soon, so he jumped out of bed, hurriedly pulled on some clothes, and Flooed back to St. Mungo's in record time.

Careful not to let his anxiety appear on his face, Harry took a deep breath and then entered Ron's room.

Ron was awake and alert, talking quietly with Hermione and he broke into a wide grin when he spotted Harry. Harry felt his tension melt away at the sight of that smile and walked over to sit on the foot of Ron's bed.

"You gave me a scare, you git," Harry said seriously.

"Sorry mate," Ron said without sounding sorry at all. "You're alright though?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

Ron shrugged. "Well, someone needs to look out for your sorry arse."

A knock at the door sounded, and they turned to greet Healer Robins as he entered.

"Your test results have come in, Mr. Weasley," said Healer Robins. "Physically, you don't appear to have suffered any ill effects from the curse you sustained. Your body and mind are perfectly sound, and I expect that you should make a full recovery from the physical impact provided that you rest for a couple of days."

"Oh, thank God!" Hermione exclaimed.

The healer's expression grew serious as he continued, "There is more. While as I said, you are perfectly fine physically, the curse you were hit with is unlike anything that we've ever encountered before, Mr. Weasley. It was apparently designed not to injure your person or damage your mental capabilities, but to attach itself directly to your magical core."

Hermione gasped and Harry felt the blood drain from his face as the significance of the healer's words hit him.

Ron frowned but asked calmly, "And what does that mean exactly?"

"The curse is parasitic, Mr. Weasley," Healer Robbins said gravely. "It is slowly, but surely feeding upon the very essence of your magic. As the curse gains strength, your magical ability will gradually be reduced to nothing."

"Can you stop it?" Harry asked tentatively, breaking the shocked silence that had fallen over the room.

"We will do everything that we can," the healer vowed. "But unfortunately, at this time there is no known way to reverse the curse. I'm afraid that if we are unsuccessful in finding a solution before the magical loss is complete, then the effect will be permanent."

"How long?" Ron asked quietly.

"The test results indicate that the curse should reach full maturity in approximately two weeks, three at the absolute most."

Ron took a deep breath, nodded his acknowledgment, and asked, "Do I have to stay here, or can I go home?"

"I see no reason to keep you here, Mr. Weasley. We've taken all of the tests that we need, and I have assembled a team of our top healers and researchers to work on your case. I'll arrange for you to be released within the hour, and we will let you know the moment we know anything more."

"Thank you," Ron said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Weasley," said Healer Robins.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," Harry said softly as soon as the healer had left the room.

Ron glared at him from the bed and said sternly, "You have nothing to be sorry for, you daft git."

"But Ron…"

"But nothing," Ron insisted. "You're not the one who cursed me. I stepped in front of that curse because I wanted to protect you. I _chose_ to protect you. I would do it again in an instant. I know you would do the same for me, and if you insist on continuing to blame yourself, so help me, Harry, I will use what's left of my magic to hex you until you get it through that thick skull of yours that it's not your fault."

Harry laughed nervously. "Okay, you've made your point, mate."

Ron smiled and said, "Good. Now that that's out of the way, do you think you could go grab me a change of clothes so I can get the hell out of here?"

"Sure," Harry said. "No problem."

"Ta, mate. Hurry back though, because I want to get home and Hermione has that look on her face that she gets right before she's about to abandon me and to run to the nearest library."

"Hey!" Hermione protested indignantly as Harry and Ron laughed.

"It's not a bad idea though," Harry said once they calmed down. "If anyone can find a solution that doesn't exist, then Hermione can."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, Harry."

"I'll stop by the office on my way to pick up your clothes and officially request the next few weeks off from work. Then after we get you released, we can work out a schedule so I can help with the research."

"Thanks, Harry," Ron said with a grin. "I'm sure we'll figure something out. Now hurry, up. I'm hungry and I want to go home."

*****

  
The first week passed with no success. The witch who had actually cast the curse had been killed in the raid, and Harry's team of Aurors was unable to get any useful information out of her accomplices. The medical team at St. Mungo's hadn't made any progress worth reporting about, and while the three of them had poured over endless piles of books, they were still no closer to figuring out a way to stop the curse from devouring Ron's magic.

It was a struggle for Harry to remain optimistic, though he tried to for Ron's sake. Ron had known that he was a Wizard his entire life. He grew up practicing…living… _breathing_ magic. In many ways Ron _was_ magic to Harry. His best friend had in many ways, taught him more about magic and the world that they lived in then he learned in his classes at Hogwarts. It was very difficult for him to accept that Ron could very well be stripped of his magical ability forever… and all because of a curse that had been intended for him.

If they didn't manage to figure something out in time, Ron was going to be facing an abrupt lifestyle change. Magic was such a huge part of their lives, and Harry shuddered at the realization that there were dozens of simple spells he himself would cast mindlessly every day: a warming charm whenever he felt cold, a quick _Accio_ whenever he misplaced something, a few spells here and there to clean up his flat, or taking his broom for a ride whenever he felt stressed. He couldn't imagine what he would do without his powers, and he didn't even know he was a Wizard until he was eleven years old!

All the while, Ron was putting on a brave face. He continued to smile, joke, and laugh as they huddled over their texts as if nothing was out of the ordinary, but it was clear to Harry that the seriousness of the situation had begun to set in for him. The signs of his magical loss were starting to become disturbingly evident. Harry's heart ached every time he watched Ron have to put more and more effort into maintaining the simplest spells, and it was becoming more, and more likely that there would be nothing that they could do to stop it.

Harry arrived at Ron and Hermione's house that morning, ready to research as he had for the past week, and for the first time he found Hermione bustling about in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry. I'm sorry; we're running late this morning. Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure," Harry answered. "I could eat a little something. Do you need any help?"

Hermione waved him off with a smile. "No thank you, I have it under control. It will be a little while before everything is ready though. Ron's out in the garden, why don't you go keep him company while I finish cooking."

"Alright, call me if you need anything," he said as he headed toward the door and stepped outside.

Ron wasn't anywhere in sight, so Harry walked down the path to the garden shed and poked his head inside. His heart sank as he found his friend in the far corner of the shed looking longingly at his broom.

"Thinking of heading up?" Harry asked casually as he entered the shed.

"No," Ron said as he turned to face him and for the first time since they found out about the curse his eyes looked tired and defeated. "I couldn't even get a levitation charm to work for longer than a few seconds this morning. I know I'll never be able to keep the broom in the air."

Still maintaining his casual air, Harry reached past Ron and picked up his broom. He weighed it in his hand, getting the feel of it as he offered, "I could take you up with me if you'd like."

Ron looked hesitant, although Harry could tell that he really wanted to say yes. "It's okay, Harry. You don't have to; I wouldn't want to drag you down."

"You could never drag me down," Harry said seriously as he looked deep into Ron's eyes. "And I would love to go flying with you."

Ron took a deep breath and said, "Okay."

Harry nodded and they both headed out of the shed. He mounted the broom, and then scooted forward so that Ron could sit down behind him. Once they were comfortable he turned around and asked, "Are you ready?"

Ron nodded and slid his arms around Harry's waist. Then he leaned in and held on tight as Harry kicked up off the ground and took off.

He had known of course, when he made his offer that this would be a memorable experience, but it still hadn't prepared Harry for the actual sensation of sharing a broom with Ron. The warm, intimate feeling of Ron's body pressing up against his as they leaned together into each twist and dive made Harry's heart beat wildly against his chest, and the feeling of his arms around him gave him a secret thrill that transcended anything he had ever felt before.

It was better than the comforting feel of the broom beneath him, or the liberating rush of air all around them. He always enjoyed being in the air, soaring high above the treetops, but having Ron here with him, with his body moulded so perfectly against his own, it magnified the experience tenfold.

After a little while, Harry suddenly realized that Ron had become rather quiet so he called out, "You okay back there?"

When Ron didn't immediately answer, he slowed the broom and twisted his head around to look at his friend and was appalled to realize that there were tears streaming down his face. Harry was horrified that he hadn't even noticed that his friend was so upset and instantly began to descend. "Hold on," he promised. "I'll get us down."

They landed smoothly next to the garden shed and Ron quickly dismounted, leaving Harry feeling cold from the lack of body contact.

Harry's shoulders fell dejectedly as he whispered, "I'm sorry." He was only trying to make Ron feel better, but it appeared that his attempt had miserably backfired.

Ron shook his head, wiping frantically at the tears in his eyes. "It's not your fault. I was just a little overwhelmed."

Harry nodded, not knowing what else to say, and followed Ron as he began walking toward the house.

They sat down at the table in silence until Hermione came to join them. Instantly realizing that something was wrong, she exchanged a worried glance with Harry before turning her attention to Ron.

Ron looked up to meet Hermione's eyes and with a heavy, defeated sounding sigh said, "I think it's time we told the kids."

*****

  
Harry slammed his latest book closed in frustration, tossed it into the discard pile, and quickly moved on to the next one. When Ron decided that it was time to tell Rose and Hugo what was going on, he had cancelled the day's planned research and he and Hermione had left right after breakfast to spend the day with their children at Hogwarts. Technically, Harry had been given the day off as well, but he had decided to persevere on his own, determined to do something, anything that would not make this day a complete and total loss. It was slow going, working alone in his flat, and without Ron and Hermione around, his turbulent emotions were threatening to consume him.

He had been working for hours with no success, and was on the brink of tears when he suddenly heard Ginny calling his name. He turned toward the sound of her voice and met her gaze through the Floo. His ex-wife took one look at him and said sternly, "That's it, Harry, put those books down. You're taking a break and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Knowing better than to argue with her, Harry closed his book and he heard Ginny's voice soften. "Come on through, and have dinner with me."

He nodded and said, "I'll be right there."

Ginny left the connection open for him as she pulled her head out of the Floo so Harry walked over and stepped through into the house he had once shared with her and their children. She gave him a warm hug as soon as he arrived, and Harry found that some of his overwhelming anxiety melted away in the arms of her familiar and comforting embrace.

"How are you holding up?" Ginny asked, looking into his eyes as they pulled apart.

Harry laughed a mirthless laugh and said, "I'm fine. Ron's the one you should be asking."

"I know how Ron is doing," she persisted. "I know this is hard on him, but I also know you, Harry, and while you might _possibly_ have my brother fooled I can tell you are still blaming yourself for what happened."

Harry smiled sadly. "I'm that obvious, huh?"

"You've always worn your heart on your sleeve, Harry."

"So I've been told," he replied softly.

Ginny took his hand and guided him into the dining room. "Come on, dinner is ready."

The conversation shifted to their children as they sat down to eat. They talked about the latest letters from James, Al, and Lily and what they were learning at Hogwarts. Dinner was excellent, and Harry had to admit that it was exactly the kind of distraction that he needed right now. But then again, Ginny always seemed to have a knack for knowing exactly what Harry needed. Even their divorce hadn't shattered that bond, and Harry knew how he was lucky that she continued to look out for him.

All too soon the evening came to an end and it was time for him to go. Ginny walked with him over to the fireplace and he kissed her softly on the cheek. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I needed that."

She just shrugged and said, "That's what friends are for."

"I know," Harry replied. "But I appreciate it all the same."

There was a long pause and Harry turned to leave, but Ginny took hold of his arm and stopped him.

Confused, Harry turned back and looked at her. For the first time in the entire evening, Ginny appeared to be troubled and unsure.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hold on for a minute," she said quickly before dashing into another room. "I need to give you something."

She came back a moment later carrying what was obviously a very old book. She took a deep breath and explained, "Viktor gave this to me when he came to see me earlier today. It's been in his family for countless generations."

Ginny handed him the book and continued, "Viktor believes that there is an old ritual in this book that could help Ron and from what he's told me, I think he might be right."

"Ginny, that's fantastic!" Harry cheered. "But why are you giving this to me? We need to get this to Ron right away!"

Ginny placed a calming hand on his arm. "Harry, you need to promise me that will you read this _before_ you say anything to Ron or Hermione."

"But, Ginny…"

"I mean it, Harry," she said sternly. "There are certain conditions that will determine whether or not the ritual will even work and those conditions will have a direct effect on you, because if there is _anyone_ who can undergo this ritual with Ron then it is you."

"Ginny, I don't understand; why the secrecy? You know I'd do anything for Ron. If there is something I can do then I'll do it, no questions asked."

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, her warm brown eyes filling up with tears. "I can't explain this to you. This is hard enough as it is. I need for you to trust me and read about the ritual. You'll understand once you do, I promise, and if I'm wrong and you _can't_ meet the conditions then Ron will never have to know."

"Alright," Harry said as he drew Ginny into a comforting hug. "I'll read about it first. It's okay. I promise."

"Thank you," she whispered as she kissed his cheek in farewell.

"You're welcome," he responded before he turned, book in hand, and stepped into the fireplace.

*****

  
It was the kind of book that would have excited Hermione like no other. The cover was intricately designed and the binding, while obviously ancient, was perfectly intact and well cared for. The parchment was worn and yellow from age and use and a slightly musty aroma drifted up to his nose as he opened it.

The text itself was handwritten in an elegant, flowing script. It was nothing like the printed text he was accustomed to in even the oldest books he had perused over the years, giving off the alluring promise of being able to discover long forgotten knowledge if only he would take the time to read its secrets.

A page had been marked and Harry eagerly turned to it. He began to read, anxious to discover if there was something that he could do to help Ron after all.

  
 _Ritus ab Sanatio Adamo_

When magic fades and might go out; a spark of hope remains.  
A man must choose to give himself and invoke the sacred rite;  
and only through his pleasure may the afflicted be set to right.

  
One week the ritual must run to cure all magical afflictions.  
For six days time must the afflicted ingest the gift  
of their pure, undiluted seed.  
This magical transfer will sustain the strength that they will need.

The seventh day begins like all the rest,  
through consumption of the gift.  
Intercourse must then commence to bind it all in place.  
With the gift of love and seed inside, the afflicted must then sleep.  
When next they wake their affliction will cease;  
Forever will they be safe.

One word of caution to those who'd choose to freely give this gift:  
If your love in your heart is not genuine,  
Then your gift will have no effect.  
For strength and magic can be only be renewed  
by the freely given gift of love so true.  


  
Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in stunned disbelief. Then replacing his glasses, he read the page again… and then again. Neither reading was able to quell his rising sense of panic. He had long since come to terms with the fact that he was in love with Ron, but he never allowed himself to dwell on those treacherous and unrequited feelings.

He understood now, why Ginny hadn't been able to bring herself to explain this to him. The fact that she had given the book to him had to have been awkward enough for her, and he couldn't even imagine what his reaction would have been to have his ex-wife tell him that she suspected that Harry was in love with her brother and therefore able to save his magic as long as he was willing to perform ritualistic sex magic with him. If he hadn't read it for himself, he would have thought she was bloody mad.

His head was spinning. Ron was in love with and happily married to Hermione. They had two beautiful children and a wonderful sex life, which mercifully Harry only knew about in the vaguest and most passing of terms. He would never dream of trying to compete with that and in effect lose both of his best friends in the process. When he had finally recognized his feelings for what they were, Harry had vowed that he would never tell anyone. It was a secret he had every intention of taking to his grave. Now, however, in light of the situation, Harry no longer had that luxury.

He was going to have to tell them, both of them, and Harry was absolutely terrified by the thought. It was a no win scenario no matter how he looked at it. If Ron and Hermione were disgusted by him, he stood to lose his best friends forever. Hermione would surely be hurt and feel betrayed no matter what Ron decided. If Ron chose not to perform the ritual then he was going to lose his magic. If Ron decided to do the ritual he might resent him after it is over, or he might try to go on like everything was before… only it never would be.

Truthfully, Harry wasn't sure which outcome scared him more, but there was nothing else for it. Time was running out, and he meant it when he told Ginny that he would do anything for Ron. Even if it meant losing two of the most important people in his life; even if it meant destroying his heart in the process, Harry would do whatever he could, and that meant he had to give his friends the choice.

He looked at the clock. His friends should have returned from Hogwarts hours ago, but it was late. Ron had probably gone to bed after such a stressful day, but Harry was fairly certain that Hermione at least would still be awake. He decided to chance it. He took a deep breath, bolstered his Gryffindor courage, grabbed Viktor's book, and stuck his head in the fire.

"Hermione," he called out cautiously.

He looked around and saw her sitting on the couch with a huge book in her lap. She looked up at the sound of his voice and said, "Hi, Harry. What are you doing up?"

"Can I come through for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Of course." She set her book aside as he stepped through and she looked at him with concern. "You look pale, Harry. What's wrong?"

"Where's Ron?"

"He's upstairs, should I call him?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I need to talk to you first."

Hermione nodded. "Okay then, what's going on?"

"I found something that could stop the curse," he said quickly. "But you're not going to like it."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she quickly asked, "What is it?"

Harry handed her the book. "There is a ritual. The page is marked."

Hermione gasped as she looked at the cover. "Harry, there was only one copy of this book ever made!" she said excitedly. "Where in the world did you find this?"

"It's Viktor's. Apparently it's been in his family for generations. He gave it to Ginny this afternoon, and she gave it to me earlier tonight."

Hermione nodded and Harry held his breath as she turned to the page that contained the ritual. After a long moment her eyes snapped up to meet his and she asked quietly, "You can do this, can't you?"

Harry braced himself for the worst and answered simply, "Yes, I can."

She looked at him seriously for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Oh Harry, stop standing there looking like I'm about to hex you and sit down already."

Harry did as she asked and took a seat on the couch beside her. "You mean you're not going to?" he asked, feeling genuinely confused.

Now Hermione looked puzzled, "Why on earth would I do something like that?"

"Maybe because I just told you that I'm in love with your husband and because of that, the only way we can stop this curse from stealing his magic is if he consents to sleep with me."

Hermione took his hands in hers and he looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "Harry, please look at me."

Taking a deep breath, Harry did and he was stunned by the warmth and the understanding he saw in her eyes.

"I know you love, Ron," she said firmly. "It's hard not to love him, and I would never, _could_ never hate you for that."

"But you can't possibly want for us to do this!" Harry protested.

Hermione smiled sadly at him and said, "Harry, there is no one else in the world I would be willing to trust my husband with except for you. I love you and I trust you just as much as I trust Ron. If you both decide to go through with this ritual, you will have my full and complete support, and I promise it does not change the way I feel about either of you."

Tears of relief started streaming down Harry's cheeks, and Hermione reached up and tenderly wiped them away. "I don't deserve you, Hermione."

"Of course you do," she said seriously before she drew him into a tight hug. "Don't be ridiculous."

Harry clung to her tightly until he was able to regain control of his emotions. Then he pulled away, looked her in the eyes and said, "Thank you."

Hermione nodded and then handed him back the book. "Ron's upstairs. I think it would be better if you talk to him first."

Clutching the book tightly, Harry nodded. Then, with a deep breath he gathered his courage once again and began to climb the stairs.

*****

  
He found Ron sitting on the edge of his bed in the dark, clutching his wand. Harry lingered in the doorway, watching his best mate stare at the opposite wall. Ron hadn't noticed him yet, and Harry's mind was racing as he tried to figure out how he should approach the subject. As awkward and as terrifying as his conversation with Hermione was just a few minutes ago, the thought of facing this one was even worse.

" _Lumos_ ," Ron whispered.

The light that emerged from the tip of Ron's wand was nothing like the small beam that the spell usually produced. Instead, it was a tiny spark, similar to the light that a firefly would give off, appearing quickly in the darkness and disappearing again before Harry even had time to blink.

Harry's heart sank as Ron whispered the spell again, producing the same result, and he felt ashamed of himself for watching his best friend during what he thought was a private moment. He took a deep breath and gently called out, "Ron?"

Ron jumped at the sound of Harry's voice and his eyes were wide as he quickly turned around to face him. "Merlin, Harry! What are you doing here?"

Harry couldn't help taking the piss and responded dryly, "Nice to see you too, mate."

Having recovered from his start, Ron chuckled good-naturedly, "Oh, come off it, you tosser; you know what I meant."

"I do," Harry said quietly. He turned on the bedroom light, sat down next to Ron on the bed, and wished more than anything that he could prolong this moment. He met Ron's eyes and uttered the words that he knew would change everything. "I found something."

"Is it a good something, or a bad something?" Ron asked tentatively.

Harry took a deep breath, handed Ron the book and said, "It's a bit of both actually. It depends on how you look at it."

"But do you think it can help?"

"Yes, Ron. Once you know what it is, if you're willing to go through with it, yes, I think it will help."

"That's fantastic, Harry!" Ron beamed before pulling Harry to him in a tight hug.

Harry savoured the moment, consciously aware that it could very well be the last time that Ron would ever want to hug him like this. He memorized what it felt like to have Ron's warm, strong arms around him and wished that he would never have to let him go.

But all too quickly the moment faded, and Ron pulled back to ask him, "So what is it?"

"There is a ritual, Ron. You would have to be willing to perform a ritual, but if you are and it works, it should prevent the curse from destroying your magic."

"So how does it work?"

Harry grimaced, "I don't think I can explain it to you, Ron. I think it would be better if you read about it yourself." He took a deep breath and then continued. "I can do this with you if you are willing. I meet the conditions for the other person in the ritual, but I think that you should read it and talk about it with Hermione before you make a decision."

Ron nodded and said, "Thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled sadly. "I'm going to head home and try to get some rest. Once you've thought about it, Firecall me tomorrow and let me know what you decide."

"I will," Ron promised. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Harry said in return before he turned, walked out of the room, and Apparated home as fast as he possibly could.  



	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When he had finally recognized his feelings for what they were, Harry had vowed that he would never tell anyone. It was a secret he had every intention of taking to his grave. Now, however, in light of the situation, Harry no longer had that luxury._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 2009 [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bestmates_xmas)[**bestmates_xmas**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bestmates_xmas) Holiday Gift Exchange. Happy Christmas, [](http://shocolate.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.dreamwidth.org/)! I hope that you enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to [](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**knic26**](http://knic26.dreamwidth.org/) for accidentally and unknowingly providing me with the inspiration for this piece, to [](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thesteppyone**](http://thesteppyone.dreamwidth.org/) who brainstormed with me pre-betaed, and cheered me on every step of the way, to [](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oncelikeshari**](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta/britpick, [](http://nolagal.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**nolagal**](http://nolagal.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta work, and to our wonderful mod, [](http://kerryblaze.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kerryblaze**](http://kerryblaze.dreamwidth.org/) for hosting the exchange.

Part 2

  
It had been a long day. Minutes descended slowly into hours, morning shifted even more slowly into afternoon, and every second felt like an eternity. Harry had spent the entire day pacing restlessly about his flat and by the time evening fell with no word from Ron or Hermione, he felt like he was going out of his mind.

Harry had always been a man of action. No matter what the problem was, he always had to be doing something. It didn't matter if it was planning, researching, or running out to face the forces of darkness, but he simply had to be doing something to fix it. He hated waiting because it made him feel helpless, out of control, and that was exactly what he was feeling right now.

His secret had been revealed; his heart and soul lay bare, and now there was nothing else that he could do but wait for Ron's decision. The anticipation and uncertainty was killing him. He sat on the edge of his bed and prayed to God and Merlin and whatever higher power might be listening that he wouldn't lose Ron completely, but with every passing moment it was looking less and less likely that his friend was having any sort of a favourable reaction. Not, of course, that Harry knew if there actually was a reaction that he would consider to be favourable in this situation.

He had just about given up all hope of ever hearing from his friend again when the Floo roared to life and Hermione's head appeared in the flames.

"Hi, Harry," she said. "Can I come through?"

Harry nodded and as soon as Hermione arrived he blurted out the question, "Does he hate me?" before he could stop himself.

Hermione gave him an incredulous look and answered, "Of course not! How could you think that, Harry?"

"I haven't heard anything from either of you all day," Harry pointed out. "I didn't know what to think."

Hermione's gaze softened as she told him, "He could never hate you, Harry. He was a bit shocked, as I'm sure you can understand. Mostly he was worried that I would be upset, or that he would be betraying me by even considering the ritual and it took me a long time to convince him that I was okay with whatever he decided."

Harry swallowed hard. "So does that mean…?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "If you're still willing to help him, then yes, he's decided to do it."

Harry was dumbfounded. This was not at all the outcome that he'd expected. He sat down, suddenly feeling weak in the knees and rasped, "Okay, then."

"I'm going to be spending the night at my parents' house for the next week so that you two will have the house to yourselves in the evenings. I think it will be easier for both of you if you don't have to worry about me."

Harry nodded, not really knowing what he could say to that.

"I'm going to head over there now," Hermione continued. "And Ron asked me to tell you to Apparate over whenever you're ready."

Harry nodded again and as he rose back to his feet, Hermione gave him a hug.

As they pulled apart she said, "Everything will be okay, Harry. You'll see." Then with a smile, she Apparated, leaving Harry feeling vulnerable and alone as he dealt with his conflicted thoughts.

*****

  
Harry's heart was pounding in his chest when he finally arrived at the house. They were going to do this. They were actually going to do this. Every desire he had secretly harboured deep in his subconscious thoughts had been abruptly pulled to the surface and Harry was absolutely terrified.

Ron didn't meet his eyes but wordlessly beckoned him to follow him upstairs and into the bedroom. The silence was deafening and the awkward tension in the room was so thick, Harry thought he could have cut it with a knife.

Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore and stammered, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Ron finally raised his eyes and for the first time in nearly thirty-three years of friendship, Harry could not read the expression that he saw there. "I want to," Ron said quietly. "If you still want to, then I want to."

"Okay."

Ron stepped close to Harry and wrapped his arms around him in a hug as he asked, "We're still mates, right? Whatever happens?"

"Forever," Harry promised as he relished the feeling of Ron's arms around him.

"Alright then," Ron said before he dropped abruptly to his knees.

Harry couldn't breathe as Ron reached up to unfasten the button of his jeans. The action sent shivers running all through his body and Ron had scarcely even touched him yet. The zipper was next, and the sound of the small teeth unhitching from each other echoed loudly in the otherwise silent room. He felt dizzy and sucked in a harsh cold breath as he suddenly remembered to breathe.

Every sense felt like it was magnified a thousand fold as Ron gently eased his jeans down his hips until they fell in a pool around his ankles. He moaned as his cock rapidly stirred to life, tenting his pants as Ron began to gently trace his hands up and down his thighs. He flushed violently when Ron slipped his fingers under the waistband of his pants and drew them down, slowly revealing his now aching erection.

Harry was afraid to move; afraid to breathe. His skin felt like it was on fire and Ron's blush was so strong that his skin was nearly matching the colour of his hair. A long awkward moment passed before finally Ron leaned forward and began to take him in his mouth. Harry hissed at the sensation as the hot, wet heat of his friend's mouth slid over the head of his cock. He was overwhelmed. It felt better than anything he could have possibly imagined and he involuntarily thrust his hips forward into that liquid heat.

Ron sputtered and gagged around his mouthful, and Harry instantly pulled back and apologized.

"It's okay," Ron said once he regained his breath. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

They tried again. Harry consciously made an effort to keep his hips still and quickly became lost in a haze of pleasure until Ron accidentally scraped his teeth along his shaft, causing him to yelp. Ron looked confused by Harry's reaction, but pulled off of him at once and mumbled, "Sorry."

Harry shook his head, "It's okay, just watch your teeth."

They inexpertly fumbled their way through until Ron finally picked up a rhythm, sucking lightly as he bobbed his head up and down as far as he could manage without gagging, and making up the difference with his hand. Harry longed to lace his fingers through the thick tangle of Ron's hair, but he was afraid he'd be unable to control himself from thrusting if he did. He settled for gripping Ron's shoulders tightly and closing his eyes as he let the pleasurable sensations wash over him.

He was close. He could feel the tension building and managed to choke out a warning seconds before his release exploded from deep within him. Ron choked a little as he swallowed, but managed to get it all down before letting Harry's softening member slide from his lips.

Harry felt boneless and his knees nearly buckled in the aftermath of the most powerful orgasm of his life. Ron caught him and managed to guide him backwards toward the bed so he could lie down. He was vaguely aware of Ron helping him to redress and then lying down beside him as he gradually came back to Earth.

"Hey," Harry whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ron said quickly. "Do you think it worked?"

Harry yawned and said, "I don't know. Why don't you try something and see?"

Ron reached over and grabbed his wand from the bedside table, turned back to face him and whispered, " _Lumos_ ".

And the last thing he saw before sleep claimed him was the look of pure joy on Ron's face as a beam of light erupted from the tip of his wand, glowing clear and bright and strong.

*****

  
Every night for the next six days, Ron brought him to a place he had only imagined before. Nothing in his sexual experience could ever compare to the perfection of Ron's hands or the heat of his mouth on his body and Harry knew without a doubt that there was no one else who would ever be capable of making him experience such pure, unbridled pleasure.

The ritual was simultaneously a dream come true and a living nightmare for Harry. He knew that Ron would never, could never feel the same way about him so did his best to protect his heart by keeping his emotions at a distance. For the past six nights of the ritual, Ron would suck his soul out through his cock, each time bringing him to a pinnacle of pleasure that Harry never thought could exist. He longed more than anything to be able to touch Ron in return; to show him with his hands and lips and body just how much he meant to him, but Harry knew that would be crossing the line.

The only indulgence Harry allowed himself in all of this was to fall asleep with Ron lying by his side after they finished each night, and Harry was extremely careful to make sure he rose before Ron woke up. He dressed quickly and retreated to the relative safety of his flat as soon as Hermione returned home. They never spoke about any of it when he returned each evening and then the cycle would begin all over again.

The initial awkwardness between them had begun to fade a bit after the first few times, but Harry's nerves were back in full force tonight. Tonight they were to conclude the ritual, and that meant that Harry was expected to _actually_ have sex with Ron. He was finally going to be able to touch him, taste him, and be inside him.

He wanted it more than anything else in his entire life and that was why he was absolutely terrified. Because, after tonight it would all be over. Ron and Hermione would resume their usual happy sex life, and Harry would be left alone with only the memory of the past week. But there was no more time left for him to worry about it.

He followed Ron up the stairs in silence, lay his wand down on the bedside table, and waited. Ron approached and brought his hands up to remove Harry's glasses. He tensed at the unexpected move and Ron stopped and asked quietly, "Is this okay?"

Harry nodded and allowed Ron to remove his glasses and set them on the table next to his wand. Then Ron slid brought his hands down and slowly unfastened each button of Harry's shirt before sliding his hands over his exposed chest, under his open shirt before easing it off entirely.

This was new; Harry's shirt had never come off during their previous encounters. The sound of his heart thundering in his chest was pounding in his ears as Ron lowered his head and began to kiss and suck gently on the side of his neck. He moaned loudly and his erection sprang almost instantly to life against Ron's thigh.

Ron smiled as he pulled his mouth free and asked softly, "Can you kneel on the bed for a minute? I want to try something."

Harry instantly moved to do what he asked, and as Ron moved to stand in front of him he discovered that the position put Ron's head at perfect level with Harry's chest. Then Ron surprised him by leaning in and sucking gently on one of Harry's nipples. He hissed at the sensation and Ron looked up at him.

"Alright?"

"It's more than alright," Harry moaned. "Feels bloody brilliant!"

Ron grinned and went back to work, licking and sucking and working the little nub into an even harder point as his hand rubbed teasing circles along his side. Harry had no idea that his nipples were so sensitive, or that it would feel so good to have them stimulated, but now that he knew, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted Ron to stop.

It felt unbelievable, and before he even realized that he was doing it, Harry had cupped his hand behind Ron's head, pulling him even closer to his now aching nipple, and savouring the silky feel of the fiery red strands where they brushed against his hand. All too soon, Ron released his nipple with a teasing flick of his tongue and Harry moaned at the loss. Ron chuckled softly before moving on to lavish the same attention on the other nipple, licking and sucking until it was just as hard as its twin.

"Lie back on the bed," Ron breathed.

Harry did so, and Ron climbed up onto the bed with him. With practiced hands, Ron made short work of removing Harry's remaining clothing, and soon his trousers and pants joined his shirt in the pile on the floor. He grasped at the headboard as Ron eased his thighs further apart and knelt between his spread legs.

Harry whimpered as Ron began to trace the veins along the underside of his length with his tongue before wrapping his lips around just the tip of his cock and sucking gently. Ron moved agonizingly slowly as he slid down his length. Once he had taken in as much of him as he could, he began to hum softly, letting the vibrations send little waves of pleasure shooting all throughout Harry's body.

Harry cried out, "Oh, God," and mindlessly tried to thrust his hips, only to have Ron's strong hands reach up to pin them back down again.

Ron slowly pulled up and off of him and said, "Easy there, Harry," before taking him in his mouth once again.

He began to suck in earnest, dancing his tongue along his length as he moved up and down and Harry writhed from the sensation. It was too much and it was not enough at the same time. He wanted more; he needed more! Ron's firm grip on his hips kept him firmly pinned to the mattress so that he could barely make even the smallest of thrusts into the liquid heat of Ron's mouth.

"I'm close," Harry choked out. "So, close, Ron!"

Ron hummed an acknowledgement and increased the speed of his ministrations. Seconds later, Harry came hard and fast, calling Ron's name as he finished.

Ron quickly swallowed everything that he had to give and then raised his head. With a smile he asked, "So you liked that, then?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry answered simply. He sat up, paused for a moment and then asked cautiously, "Do you think you're ready for the next part?"

Ron visibly swallowed and said, "I'm about as ready as I'll ever be."

Harry nodded and said, "Okay then," before sitting up and moving closer to Ron on the bed. He reached for the bottom edge of Ron's old, worn Chudley Cannon's t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He ran his fingers gently over the newly exposed freckled skin in what he hoped was a calming and soothing manner before meeting Ron's eyes and moving his hands down to the button of his jeans.

When Ron nodded, Harry slowly unfastened the button, lowered the zipper and slowly eased the denims down over his skinny hips until they pooled about his knees. Ron shifted his position to make things easier and then kicked his jeans the rest of the way off.

Ron blushed and reached for the waistband of his boxers, but Harry stopped him saying, "That's enough for now."

"So…er…how do you want me?" Ron asked.

"Lie down on your stomach," Harry instructed. "I'm going to give you a massage first."

"Okay."

Harry straddled his back, luxuriating in the warmth of Ron's skin under his fingertips as he gently rubbed the muscles in his back. Gradually, the tense muscles began to unwind and Harry felt that Ron was ready for the next step. He lowered his mouth to the back of Ron's neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there as he sensually caressed the back of his arms, tracing along the silvery coloured scars left behind from the brain incident at the Department of Mysteries in their fifth year.

He moved lower, pressing kisses along Ron's back as he went until at last he reached the last remaining barrier between them. He felt Ron tense again as Harry slipped his fingers just underneath the waistband of his pants and he murmured, "Relax," against his skin.

Ron didn't answer, but instead lifted his hips so that Harry could slide the pants off him more easily.

Reverently, Harry glided his hands over the firm globes of Ron's arse and frowned when he felt his friend tremble nervously from the touch.

"I will make this good for you; I promise," Harry vowed as he continued his soothing caresses. "Just try to relax and if you want me to stop just tell me, okay?"

With a shaky breath, Ron answered, "Okay."

Harry shifted even lower, gently eased Ron's legs further apart and knelt in the space between them. He ran his hands soothingly over Ron's inner thighs and began to place feather-light kisses to the small of his back before gradually moving his mouth lower. Once he felt the tension ease, he ventured a little further and lightly swept his tongue along the crack of Ron's arse, delighting in the moan that resulted.

Harry smiled happily and moved his attention back to Ron's inner thighs, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin there and feeling as Ron began to respond favourably to the attention. Then working his way back up, he gently spread Ron's cheeks apart with his hands and lowered his head down to lap gently around the circumference of his puckered hole.

Ron hissed and bucked up in surprise at the first touch of Harry's tongue in such an intimate place, so Harry moved one of his hands to pin his hips in place. The sounds Ron was making were very encouraging, so he delved deeper; gradually loosening the tight muscle as he slowly pushed his tongue inside. Harry proceeded to worship Ron with his tongue; savouring the moment as he licked, sucked, and slurped on Ron's arse.

Ron was quivering with need as Harry eased his tongue in as far as he could reach. He wiggled it around, doing his best to caress his insides before pulling partially out and beginning to shallowly fuck him with his tongue. The sound of Ron's incoherent, babbling cries of ecstasy was music to Harry's ears, and it didn't take long for his own erection to return with a vengeance.

  
It was time for the next step so Harry sat up, reaching across Ron's body to fetch his wand. Ron groaned in dismay at the loss of Harry's tongue only to gasp in surprise when the preparation spells were cast, leaving him feeling stretched and open. Harry lightly stroked his own length, now dripping with lubrication before moving into place and slowly began to slide inside his friend.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt in his entire life. The walls of Ron's arse clenched tightly around his cock as he pressed his way inside. He instantly stilled when he felt Ron tense and immediately asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"It's okay," Ron hissed, obviously in pain. "Just give me a minute."

Harry's muscles were trembling with the strain of holding his position, but he remained completely and utterly still.

"Okay," Ron said once he adjusted to the sensation. "You can try moving in a bit further now."

Harry slid the rest of the way inside. It felt so amazing that it brought tears to his eyes. He was inside of Ron! He kissed the back of Ron's neck as he rocked back and forth, further easing the tight muscle to accept him before he began to thrust.

"You okay?" Harry checked before taking things any further.

"Yeah," Ron ground out. "You can move."

So Harry did. He began to thrust slowly, in and out, shifting his hips in search of the angle that would bring Ron the most pleasure. He knew that he found it when Ron began to moan with pleasure once again. He increased his pace as Ron twisted on the bed, gripping the bed sheets tightly in his fists.

Harry knew that he wouldn't last long so he reached his hand beneath Ron to grasp his friend's erection. He began to stroke it in time with his thrusts urgently trying to bring Ron to climax before he reached his own. He held himself back, determined to make sure that Ron finished before he did. He was rewarded a few moments later when Ron cried out, spilling his seed messily into Harry's hand. Letting himself go, Harry followed him into orgasm only a few thrusts behind him.

Once he came back to himself, Harry gently eased himself out of Ron's body and curled up on his side next to him. He found his wand, murmured a cleaning spell over the two of them and smiled when Ron turned around to face him.

"You okay?" asked Harry.

"M' fine," Ron murmured. "Sleepy though."

"It's okay, you're supposed to fall asleep and once you wake up your magic should be restored and this will all seem like it was a bad dream."

Ron yawned and said, "Thank you, Harry," before closing his eyes and instantly falling into a deep slumber.

Harry stayed awake by his side for a long time, gently running his fingers through Ron's hair and memorizing the look on his face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and now that everything was over Harry knew that his memories would be all he would have left.

He stayed until the sun began to peer over the horizon and then he knew it was time for him to go. He covered Ron up with the duvet, dressed silently, and Apparated back to his flat. Then he collapsed on his bed, hugged his pillow to his chest, and cried.

*****

  
For the next three days, Harry holed himself up in his flat. He cast strong wards to keep everyone else away, closed off his Floo, and refused to open any of his mail. He knew that Ron and Hermione had made several attempts to get in touch with him and that he couldn't avoid them forever, but he needed a little time to try to get his emotions back under control. He had tasted forbidden fruit and now nothing else could ever possibly taste as sweet. His heart was aching fiercely and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to look at Ron without wanting to touch him, to claim him, and to make love to him.

Harry glanced over at the growing pile of letters that were sitting unopened on the table. Pig was starting to bring one every couple of hours now, and he knew that his friends were losing their patience with him. He was just debating whether or not he should actually open one when he felt his wards suddenly and unexpectedly dissolve.

He instantly jumped to his feet; wand in hand to defend against any invaders. The loud crack of Apparition sounded and a second later he found himself facing a furious looking Ron Weasley.

Harry lowered his wand at once and cast his eyes to the floor as Ron shouted, "God damn it, Harry! Enough is enough. I've been trying to reach you for days, and I won't let you put this off any longer!"

"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to upset you. I just needed a little time to…"

"We need to talk," Ron interrupted.

"It's okay," Harry said quietly. "There's nothing to talk about. I just needed a couple of days to get my head back on straight. The ritual is over, it worked and now everything can go back to normal."

Ron crossed the room and reached out to grip Harry's shoulders. When Harry still wouldn't meet his gaze, he sighed and said firmly, "Harry, look at me."

Steeling himself, Harry looked up into Ron's beautiful blue eyes and was stunned by the emotion he saw in their depths.

Once Ron was certain he had Harry's attention, he asked softly, "What if I don't want things to go back to normal."

"But…but…" Harry sputtered in shock. "What about Hermione?"

"I love Hermione. She's my wife, the mother of my children, and the relationship we share is very special. But I've shared something very special with you too, Harry. There's something there that we've only just begun to explore, and I don't want to have to give that up."

"You can't mean that," Harry said in disbelief. "And even if you did, I can't do that to Hermione. I won't."

Ron explained, "Hermione knows, Harry. If it was anyone other than you I'd probably have been pecked to death by canaries by now, but it _is_ you and that makes it different. She's willing to come to some sort of arrangement so that we all will be happy."

"An arrangement?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron sighed. "We should have talked about this earlier, but we were both scared out of our wits by the thought of this ritual and I guess I just thought we would talk about it afterwards." He paused and shook his head. "I should have listened to Hermione; she was right, as usual. You'd really think I'd have learned by now."

"You're telling me that you want me, and that Hermione knows, approves, and is probably working out colour coded schedules and time tables for sharing you as we speak?"

Ron chuckled. "Actually, yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Harry broke out into a huge smile. "Your wife is definitively the most surprisingly understanding individual on the face of this planet."

"Tell me about it," Ron said as he drew Harry into a warm hug.

Harry clung to Ron and buried his face into his shoulder. The hurt and sorrow that had been plaguing his heart ever since he learned about the ritual melted away in Ron's embrace and he whispered, "I thought it was over. I thought I'd never get to touch you like this again."

"It's not over," Ron reassured him. "It's just beginning."

And as Ron leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's to share their first kiss, Harry knew that everything would be okay.

~The End  



End file.
